


You Can't Kick Him Out

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Jakob reminisces about the day he became his wife’s loyal retainer, her best friend that she trusted the most, and how he became her husband, but also the promises that he kept making for her. Takes place during revelations





	

Title: You can’t kick him out

Category: Fire Emblem

Pairing: Jakob/Corrin

Rating: T

Summary: Jakob reminisces about the day he became his wife’s loyal retainer, her best friend that she trusted the most, and how he became her husband, but also the promises that he kept making for her. Takes place during revelations

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the fire emblem franchise.

~~Story Begins~~

Jakob watched his wife, Corrin, sleep on their bed, her light green hair was resting behind her hair like a green halo that belongs to an angel, which is what she is in his opinion. No one can tell him differently. 

It was a long day at camp, they didn’t make any progress in their journey of uniting Hoshido and Nohr, but the villages that they passed where they passed were destroyed but the citizens were safe and Corrin was determined to help them rebuild for she believed it was her fault, and because her and Mozu didn’t want the same thing to happen like it did with Mozu’s village.

The loyal butler sighed as he took off his metal gauntlets, his wife and liege put too much pressure on herself and refuses to let people in. He was an exception but even then, she won’t tell him everything, not wanting to make someone else carry her burden, a burden in which he would happily carry for her, no matter how heavy it might. Jakob still remembers the day in which he owed her his life.

~~Flack Back to little kids~~

Corrin was only seven, Gunter was out on a mission and she wanted someone to play with. She heard a loud crash come from the bottom of the stairs and instantly started to run towards the sound, her little feet scurrying down the stairs. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs to see an eight year old Jakob trying to clean up a vase that one of the older servants brought which Corrin honestly thought it was pure ugly. Tears were forming in his eyes as he mumbled, “I’m going to be tossed out of here.”

Corrin instantly ran and kneeled by him, helping him pick up the vases, she heard his sharp intake of breath, “Lady Corrin, you shouldn’t be helping me clean this mess up.”

“Nonsense,” she quipped. “Now go find me a br-OW!” One of the vase pieces cut her hand which she started to bleed.

“Lady Corrin, I simply must insist that you stop right there,” Jakob tried to command but his voice shaking.

“What is the meaning of this?” a shrill voice rang causing the two children to look up to find the maid that brought the vase standing above them. The maid was also the meanest maid of them all, even to Corrin but she would act all sweet and appear like she was a good maid when Gunter or the royal siblings were present. She roughly grabbed Jakob’s arm, “You are nothing more but a burden to the rest of us staff, you are coming with me. You are getting tossed out, stupid boy!”

“You can’t!” Corrin yelled at the maid getting to her feet. “Jakob was only helping me clean up the vase that I accidentally broke!” Jakob looked at her, his eyes widened in surprise because he honestly thought she thought he was a burden too. Corrin’s tiny hands were clenched into her fist as her red eyes stared at the maid, “Now let him go and that is an order!”

The maid just laughed, “Like I will listen to a spoiled brat like you. He’s a thorn in all of our sides. I’m doing this for the good of the castle.” She tugged hard on Jakob’s arm and glared at the young princess who had flung herself towards Jakob, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck from the side, “What do you think you are doing? You want to be tossed out as well?”

“You cannot kick out my retainer!” she replied who was glaring back at the maid. “He is my retainer and he shall not be treated this way by you!”

“Lady Corrin,” Jakob said completely stunned, he wasn’t the best butler nor was he good at fighting so how could he have gained the trust from Lady Corrin, if anything he was cold to her.

“Release Jakob, Edna,” an older voice said sternly. “It is you that is being kicked out of the castle, consider it a blessing since the royal family believes you have committed treason against them.”

“Gunter!” Edna cried releasing Jakob arm in surprise. “I have never -”

“Save your breath,” Gunter said. “Unless you want me to report that you didn’t listen to Lady Corrin’s orders, then the sentence shall be death. It is from royal orders, Lago watched you from the shadows since King Garon had doubts for a while and the king has ordered for you to be removed from services. If you provide me with any other trouble, then I have permission to carry out the law of treason to its full extent.”

“Yes, yes sir,” Edna replied and left quickly trying not to cry.

Gunter looked down at the two children, Corrin still had her arms wrapped around Jakob’s neck and not letting go, “We should get than hand of yours healed before it becomes infected.”

“I want Jakob to fix it,” Corrin said.

“Lady Corrin, he doesn’t know how to use a staff,” Gunter said trying to reason with the young princess.

“He’s right,” Jakob said, “I appreciate you saving me but I-”

“Give him a staff to heal me please,” Corrin pleaded with Gunter. “I trust him.”

“Lady Corrin, I simply must insist -” Jakob started to protest only for Gunter to hand him a staff.

“The princess is asking for her retainer to heal her,” Gunter said. “It only has one use left.”

Jakob took the staff and Corrin let him go. For some reason, the staff felt almost natural for him to use it and with little to prior knowledge, he used the staff correctly, healing the wound on her hand but the staff broke causing Jakob to jump. “I didn’t mean to break it!”

Gunter laughed, “It breaks once the magic is used up. Lady Corrin how did you know that Jakob would be able to use a staff?”

“A dream,” she replied. “He, all of us are much older, and I betrayed Nohr for a vague reason and he stood by my sides, even when the odds are against us.” She looked at Gunter, “Teach him how to use a dagger, it’s easier for him plus it’s his weapon in my dream.”

~~End of flashback~~

Jakob chuckled quietly to himself remembering the surprise look on Gunter’s face when he was able to handle a dagger much better than a sword and spear. It was then that Jakob promised himself and to Corrin without her knowing that he’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

He climbed into their shared bed making sure not to wake her and brushed her hair out of her face, his fingers ghosting over her face as he remembered their younger teenage years, especially since Corrin told him all of secrets, even the ones that would make more sense for her to tell Flora or Felicia or have orders for him to do something that would be way more appropriate for her to ask either of the Ice Tribe maids to do. An example of this would be when Corrin came back after having to go to her first royal dance.

~~Flashback to their teenage years~~

“J-Jakob,” a nervous Felicia said coming into the kitchen where Jakob was making lavender tea for Corrin. Dancing always seems to make her stress when she had her lessons and lavender was known for relaxing, she was going to need it tonight. “Lady Corrin requested for you to help her take the dress off and to brush out her hair.”

Jakob knew by now he had a huge crush on his liege, but was only hoping it would be fleeting since it was improper for a butler to have feelings for the one they serve, “That would be very improper for me to do, now won’t it?”

“We explained that to her at least, the dress part,” Felicia said trying to avoid Jakob’s cold stare, “But-”

“We can’t figure out the dress that Lady Camilla wanted her to wear,” Flora finished standing beside her sister, “Lady Camilla was the one who had her servants help Lady Corrin into that dress, not us.”

Jakob mentally groan, he was hoping to avoid her due to his jealous nature and knowing that other people danced with her at this party that he couldn’t attend. People who he didn’t know or trust. “Very well, but this shall not reach Gunter’s ears, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the two maids replied.

Jakob grabbed the tray and walked up to Lady Corrin’s room but before knocking on the door, he felt something was wrong. He gently knocked on the door and called out, “Lady Corrin, Felicia and Flora mentioned that you requested my help.”

The door opened slowly showing Corrin with her light green hair done in a complicated braid but it made her hair go into one larger braid before it wrapped around into a braided bun at the base of her but her red eyes were watery, “Jakob?”

“My lady, what happened?” he asked surprised at how weak her voice sounded. She stepped aside to let him enter which he did and took a quick glance at her dress, the white sleeves puffed out a bit and led to a modest view of her chest which was a surprise with Lady Camilla being the one who picked it out. Jakob tried to figure if the noticeable dark green corset was built into the dress and assumed it was because the green matched the layered skirt. 

“Someone attacked us at the dance,” she replied as she shut the door. “An attempted attack on Father but before that I felt like I was being watched constantly in the shadows. Then Flora and Felicia kept cutting off my air supply by accident.”

Jakob put the tray down and started to untie the strings on the side, “Who was watching you?”

“I don’t know, I assumed I saw Xander and Leo’s retainers, Elise is still too young to show up and Camilla she only mentioned that her retainers were someone at the party.” Jakob started to untie the corset from the left side of the dress, “I couldn’t tell anyone either, they were busy having fun and I didn’t want to ruin it. Then the attacker was just some villager and Father ordered him to be killed right on the spot.”

Jakob started working on the right side of the dress, he was completely confused as to why the maids were having problems with it. “I know what you are thinking about me being scared, that you deserve a much better liege than I -” Corrin continued to say causing his hands to stop working on the dress in surprised. I can understand if you want to find a new liege.”

“You are completely mistaken,” Jakob replied as he started to work on the dress again. “I would never switch my lieges. I am and always will be your faithful butler even in death. I was actually more curious about as to how those two maids got confused.”

Corrin smiled, Jakob’s loyalty to her never ceases to amaze her, she still has no idea on what she did to gain his loyalty. “It ties in the back but the strings for the corset is also in the back right with the back of the dress. It’s a new style apparently since the corset has small straps on the shoulders and the dress sleeves are sewn into those straps, and it is sown into the skirt as well. I do hope this style goes out of fashion soon. It probably didn’t that I was a blubbering mess before.”

“Would you let me to-

“No, I feel safer with you here,” Corrin interrupted. “Can you please be careful, the strings are the same color between the two sets.”

“Certainly, milady,” Jakob said hiding the fear and anticipation. ‘It’s just a fleeting crush,’ he reminded himself as he lightly tugged on one of the strings and as there was no sharp intake of breath, he assumed it was the dress strings. He studied the strings trying to see what was different between them and noticed that one set was tied a little looser than the other strings. “Did you enjoy what you could of the dance?”

“No, strangers asked me to dance but I refused only dancing with my brothers. I spent most of the time watching.”

“I hate to say it milady but that wasn’t very ladylike of you,” Jakob scolded lightly. He was more focused on the strings and trying not to touch her skin. He was fighting a losing bottle of being professional around her and he still had to undo her hair.

“I know but the person who I truly wanted to dance with, wasn’t there.” Corrin said. “I wished you was there, I could have had someone talked there.”

Once the strings were done, he quickly backed away. “I’ll excuse myself milady, please call for me when you would like to get your hair brushed out.”

He exited the room and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves down. It would be a disgrace for her to find out his feelings for her, it was bad enough that she trusted him enough to help her undress.

It was silence before he heard Corrin talk to herself, “Arg, Camillia. Your advice didn’t work, Jakob is too dense or just doesn’t have feelings for me. It’s hopeless, isn’t it?”

Jakob huffed fighting the blood from rising to his face, “I am not dense,” he muttered quietly. “I’m sure your feelings will change as I hope mine does.”

“Jakob, are you still out there?” Corrin asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

She opened the door wearing her night clothes and her hair seemed lower and not in the bun, “Sorry it took so long, I tried to get all of the hairpins out for you.”

“Thank you,” Jakob replied. She does try to make life easier for the servants here which not many nobility does. He followed her into the room and grabbed the only brush that had ivory bristles and started brushing her out, “Milady, may I ask a question that seem a bit personal.”

“Of course,” she replied letting him brush her hair out. “You don’t need to be so formal all the time with me by the way. You are my best friend.”

“Yes, well, I’m only striving to be a perfect butler to you,” he replied. “Now as to my question, why does Flora and Felicia never brush your hair out. You always request you”

“Is it a problem?” she asked as her long hair slowly got unbraided.

“No,” Jakob responded, he enjoyed brushing her hair out, if it wasn’t for these moments. Jakob would’ve left because his feelings would be too much to bare if he couldn’t touch her. “I’m just mostly curious.”

“I trust you,” her answer was short, “When Camilla’s own servants tried to fix my hair, I couldn’t let them. It wasn’t until Camilla walked in and saw me in the corner that she remembered only people who I trust can touch my hair. Now I trust my sisters, but I trust you more.”

~~End of Flashback~~

Jakob laid down next to her, hiss own body begging for rest as he remembered the amount of trust that she had within him. He promised himself and Corrin (again without her knowledge) that he will not let that trust become misplaced even it costed him his life. He didn’t expect for his feelings to get stronger after seeing her in battle and even though she chose neither side, there was a certain charm about her. He thought she was insane but now knowing the truth about the real enemy, he knew that she had another dream that showed the future.

Corrin stirred a little but her body just snuggled closer to his and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. The memory of their wedding day still fresh in mind.

~~Flashback to their wedding day~~

Jakob was a nervous wreck and he was starting to get mad at Lord Takumi and Silas. They were not letting him leave so he could give Corrin her morning tea, but trusting Lady Sakura to do it.

“Calm down, Jakob,” Silas said. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding ceremony. She’s in good hands.”

“Yes,” Takumi agreed watching his soon-to-be brother-in-law pace around in the tent, “Sakura, Lady Elise, and Lady Camilla are tending to her needs. If I do recall, didn’t Corrin give you an order to follow for today.”

Silas laughed good naturedly, “He’s right, Jakob. Now stop fretting, when you see her in that dress, everything will be forgotten. Besides, you’re worrying about the wrong things.”

“I am?” Jakob asked. Did he forget a detail? No, that’s impossible.

“Okay. I’m confused now,” Takumi said looking at the Nohr Knight. “What should he be worrying about?”

“Lord Xander and Lord Leo,” Silas responded. “Right now they are enemies -”

“But hopefully allies?” Takumi questioned. “That is true but then there is also Ryoma and Hinaka.”

“I’ll be perfectly fine,” Jakob said brushing it off. “We’ve already discuss this and I’ll act like her husband within her private quarters.”

“You mean ‘ours’,” SIlas chuckled. “You’ll be sharing it too.”

“Hey,” Azura called out. “Everyone is about ready to start.”

“Thank you, Azura,” Takumi responded.

“Ready?” Silas asked the groom.

“Of course,” Jakob said hiding his nerves.

“”Jakob,” a voice said that didn’t sound like his companions but more of his wife, “Jakob.” It called out again before he realized that it was his wife calling.

~~Flashback abruptly ended~~

“Yes, my dear,” Jakob responded staring into her red eyes.

“What had you so deeply in thought to where you aren’t sleeping?” she asked kindly.

“Just about the past.”

“Like what exactly?”

He chuckled as he bid his head on top of hers, “Just the promises that I made in the past.”

“Promises that’ll keep you awake when you need sleep?”

He yawned, “Promises that I made to you and how they helped me.”

“Oh?”

“For instance, the day you saved me from being kicked out of the castle and let everyone know that I was your retainer, I promised to whatever it takes to you safe including now. Then when you had that blasted dress with the corest built in, I promised not to let your trust be misplace.”

Corrin watched her husband slowly fall asleep, his body shutting down since he used a lot of staves today. “Sleep now, my dear husband. Take tomorrow off and that’s an order.”

“Then on our wedding day,” he mumbled quietly. “I promised that I’ll love you and only you until our final days of living.”

Corrin smiled and waited for her husband to go sleep. She wasn’t going to tell that she’s pregnant with their first born or the fact that their son will drive him insane with their son’s lifestyle. Naw, she figured she’ll keep it a secret as long as she could or until he does something stupid.

~~The End~~


End file.
